True Love
by littleangelinlove
Summary: Slightly AU Story based on Rory and Tristan *Song Fic, Kind of*


Title: True Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... So sad, I know, but it is true.   
  
Rating: PG-13, possibly.  
  
Inspiration: True Love by Lil Romeo ft Solange  
  
Summary: It's kind of hard to understand, and I don't want to give it away. So just read it and download the song if you haven't heard it. Slightly AU however.  
  
A/N: August 6th, Chad Michael Murray is in Freaky Friday! God he is so cute! He's also staring in his own mid-season show... AND he might be making appearances at Yale in Gilmore Girls as Rory's newest love interest! Ohhh thank god!   
  
Let the story begin!...  
  
Love has truly been good to me   
  
Not even one second a memory I had  
  
Since you came my way  
  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above  
  
Tristan smiled at the picture on his desk as he was lying on his bed. It was his last summer before heading to Yale. It was hard to believe he had been away for so long... he had only returned last year to finish his senior year off at Chilton. God, he couldn't have been happier. If he ever thanked his dad for anything, it'd be for letting him come back... Yes, he would definitely have to thank his father for that...  
  
As he was thinking, his cell phone on the table next to him began to ring. Jumping slightly, he reached his hand over.  
  
"Hello?" Tristan breathed into the phone.  
  
"Awe, answering your own cell phone... I'm so proud." An angel laughed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine as her sexy voice spoke smoothly to him in playful banter.  
  
"Mary, are you suggesting that I'm spoiled and don't know how to answer a phone? Let alone MY cell phone?" Tristan asked, feigning hurt, although he couldn't wipe the grin off of his voice.  
  
"RORY. My name is Rory. You'd think that after dating me for almost a year, and being my best friend before that, you'd know my name by name." The love of Tristan's life, Rory Gilmore, said into the phone.  
  
"You'd think so, wouldn't you baby?" Tristan asked, his voice lowering huskily, deliberately sending chills through her body, "Anyway, what are you calling me for? It is... 10:30. 20 minutes before our usual late night phone calls. And didn't I just drop you off an hour ago?" Tristan asked, chuckling slightly.  
  
"Oh, now Tristan... We both know that you haven't seen me all night! Are you... CHEATING on ME?!" Rory joked, "I know you just dropped me off but mom is out with Luke still and..." Rory didn't even finish the sentence because Tristan butted in.  
  
"Loralei Leigh Gilmore, you are not suggesting that I drive all the way to Stars Hollow at 10:30 at night just to see YOU, are you?" Tristan asked, grabbing his keys from the table and heading downstairs.   
  
Opening the door, a smirk over took Tristan's features as he turned off his cell phone. On the other side of the door stood his girlfriend, a smirk on her face mirroring his own, also turning off her cell phone.  
  
"Actually... I was suggesting that I drive all the way to Hartford at 10:30 at night just to see YOU." Rory said, stepping into the open door and leaning on her toes to give Tristan a tiny kiss.  
  
Wrapping his arm around Rory's waist, he pulled her upstairs and led her to his room.  
  
"Spending the night?" Tristan asked once they entered his room.  
  
"Tristan... you aren't suggesting I drive all the way BACK to Stars Hollow later tonight, are you?" Rory asked, a shocked expression on her face.   
  
"Actually... I wanted to know which one of my shirts you brought to sleep in tonight, because I want it back. My drawers are becoming bare with all of the clothes you take from me!" Tristan said, turning around to smile at her.  
  
Grinning, Rory grabbed a pair of gray shorts and Tristan's gray military shirt that said DuGrey on the back and walked towards his bathroom at the other end of his room.  
  
"This one..." Rory said, holding up his shirt before closing the door to the bathroom and getting changed.  
  
Moments later, Rory emerged from Tristan's room, her hair brushed into a pony tail, slippers on her feet, Tristan's shirt covering up her shorts, and a goofy smile on her face.  
  
Tristan smiled at her as she made his way over to him, clad only in gray sweat pants that said "Military" up the leg in white, one arm behind his head, the other arm held out for Rory to climb in the bed with him.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?" Rory asked, climbing under the covers and into the bed with Tristan, her head and one of her arms resting on his chest, his arm under her waist, holding her to him.  
  
"What movie?" Tristan asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Smiling sheepishly, Rory said, "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"   
  
Tristan picked up the remote and pointed it to the TV, "I suspected as much, so while you were changing, I put it in the dvd player." He told her, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You're the bestest boyfriend ever!" Rory stated, giggling and pulling herself closer to Tristan. Knowing she'd fall asleep before the movie even started, she looked up at him and smiled, "I love you."   
  
Smiling, Tristan pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket tighter around her, "I love you, too."   
  
Not even five minutes later, the two were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, the theme of Willy Wonka just beginning to play.   
  
The first time I met you  
  
I didn't sweat you   
  
My Juliet I knew that I catch you  
  
Gave you the key to my heart you unlocked it  
  
A perfect match you the plug in the socket  
  
As time moved on we became friends  
  
I knew was love at first sight and it wasn't 'bout to get wit this  
  
You was there when I needed you   
  
I remember writing letters on the road I wanna be wit you  
  
I know we young and we got time  
  
Little soldiers need love so girl I want to make you mine   
  
We could row together, go to shows together,  
  
my best friend girl lets grow together  
  
Tristan awoke in the middle of the night and noticed Rory had rolled over and was now on her side. Scooting to the other side of the bed, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to his front, resting his chin on her shoulder.   
  
Watching her sleep, Tristan couldn't help but think of the past 3 years. The first time he laid eyes on Rory, she took his breath away. He had seen beautiful girls before, he had grown up with beautiful girls, but never in his life had he seen one girl with so much energy and innocent and such natural beauty. Tristan had given her his heart the minute his eyes met hers that day he walked into class later.   
  
He remembered when Rory had no idea about his feelings... he remembered their playful banter even in the beginning. He remembered when the two of them hadn't been friends. He remembered how she let him into her house one night, after they had become friends, and he told her that he was being sent away to North Carolina to Military School.  
  
He remembered their telephone calls every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday night when he was away. They had talked for hours. They cried for hours sometimes, about how much they missed one another. He remembered how before he came back, Rory admitted that she had fallen in love with him.   
  
He remembered when she was at his house the minute he returned from Military School, sitting in the livingroom with the entire Gilmore Clan, all crying about him being back. He remembered Rory clinging to him and telling him for the first time in person that she loved him. Since that day... Tristan never let Rory out of his sight. This was the girl he was marrying... Tristan thought as he brushed that one stubborn hair from her face, kissing her shoulder, and pulling her tiny body to him, hoping he'd never have to let go of this beautiful girl in his arms.  
  
Love has truly been good to me   
  
Not even one second a memory I had  
  
Since you came my way  
  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above  
  
We could walk together rode busses together   
  
Ya moms call us telling things we stuck together  
  
We at parks play hide-go-seek   
  
I find you, or you find me  
  
This was meant to be they call us little one and shorty find us hooked up at every school party  
  
We study together, ball together, somebody said cupid must've brought us together  
  
I love your cute eyes and you love my tight braids  
  
Play video games almost everyday and when we not together we on the phone talkin' 'bout our  
  
first kiss and we don't wanna be alone  
  
Rory had woken up around 3:30 and rolled over, pressing her tiny hands against his firm chest, and scooting closer, just smiling at his sleeping form. He looked so young when he was asleep... So at peace, so free.  
  
Running her hands through his soft blonde hair, she smiled at how glad he was when his hair had grown back. He literally cried when the military academy made him shave his precious blonde hair. She couldn't help but giggle softly at the memory... He had called in tears, actual tears, because they shaved it. It was one of her favorite and least favorite memories all at once. She loved his hair, but she couldn't help but laugh at the image of Tristan crying all because they had shaved his head.  
  
Rory thought back to this last school year and how great it had been. Tristan had returned the week before school resumed the two of them admitting their love for one another. She remembered how she had joined the puffs after all, to be closer to Tristan during football season. She remembered all those late night study sessions, where they had continuously fallen asleep in his arms, never quite finishing the requested chapter. She remembered the dances... the winter formal where they were crowned King and Queen... the Prom where they had been crowned King and Queen... She remembered the Franklin Meetings when Rory had introduced Paris to Jess, after he returned from California, and Paris had finally given Rory some actual stories to write. Sighing softly, Rory ran her fingers through Tristan's hair once more before drifting off to sleep the second time that night.  
  
Love has truly been good to me   
  
Not even one second a memory I had  
  
Since you came my way  
  
I hope you know I'll gladly go  
  
Anywhere you take me ain't no limit to this love  
  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above  
  
And I remember so well how your smile made me feel bright like the sunshine   
  
I'm so glad that you mine   
  
You my Juliet I never let the jealous ones in between and that's a safe bed   
  
And we could get the study in after school is over homework is a must   
  
So we can come over and have the words we could  
  
hit the mall zip ices and cotton candy and after that come chill wit the family  
  
Rory awoke once again feeling a pair of eye staring at her. Averting her attention up, she smiled at Tristan.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tristan said tiredly, stifling a yawn and leaning down to kiss her on her forehead.  
  
Stretching, Rory snuggled deeper into Tristan's embrace, "Mmm Morning. What time is it?" She asked, closing her eyes once more.  
  
"Only 6:45... You can go back to sleep." Tristan said, getting ready to get out of the bed.  
  
Rory's eyes popped open, "Where are you going?" Rory asked, sitting up in bed, her eyes drooping.   
  
Tristan laughed, "I was going to go downstairs and tell Rosa that we wouldn't be needing breakfast for a few hours."   
  
Rory shook her head forcefully, "Trissy..." She pouted tiredly, "Don't leave me. You come sleep." Rory said, holding her arms open as if waiting for him to crawl into them.   
  
Laughing again, Tristan climbed back into his bed and pulled her small body tightly against him, "Mary, Mary, Mary... I always knew you couldn't get enough of my body." He whispered quietly into her ear, sending goosebumps down her arms.   
  
"Bible boy... I just can't get about of you." Rory said honestly and sweetly, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I love you." Tristan told Rory, moments before she fell asleep.  
  
"I love you, too..." Rory said, as her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became even. Tristan brushed a piece of hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her head and kissed her forehead, knowing that he'd love this girl forever.  
  
Got to tell you how you have me   
  
I'm so happy that you came in here and changed my world  
  
Bye Bye sadness hello Romeyyyy your the only boy that found someone thats so in love  
  
I'll follow you to the moon and the sky above  
  
AN: That's all for now! What'd you think? 


End file.
